On The Other Side
by Etheral-moment
Summary: This is Naruto, is played out as though Sasuke’s role is a girl. Not a very large difference in the story. Naruto and Sasuke are still rivals and awkward angst for Sasuke and his or… her Brother is still portrayed. NaruxSasu
1. Default Chapter

**KaibasShadowGirl: **Hi, I'm back. Well here ya go.

**Sasuke:** O.O W-what did you do to me?

**KaibasShadowGirl: **(scratches the back of head) well, umm… I was thinking of this for a long time and well, I decided to write a fic where you were a girl… (Bows) Please Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry. I just thought it would be interesting if I went at Naruto through a different approach.

**Sasuke:** I'm not going win on this am I?

**KaibasShadowGirl: **Please say the summary and disclaimer Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke**(sigh) I'm not going to be a girl… I'm not going to be a girl… I'm not going to be a girl… Hey what about Orochimaru and… Kakashi! They're perverts!

**KaibasShadowGirl: **Heh… they're... Lonely? I don't know

**Sasuke:**(Looks at summary and grumbles)

_**Summary: **This is Naruto, is played out as though Sasuke's role is a girl. Not a very large difference in the story. Naruto and Sasuke are still rivals and awkward angst for Sasuke and his or… her Brother is still portrayed. NaruxSasu_

**Disclaimer: **(Glares) KaibasShadowGirl, the evil authoress, does not own the anime Naruo,me ' Thank Gawd' or Gaara…

**KaibasShadowGirl: **(cries in a corner) Gaara! Gaara-dono! I will never reach you!

Umm… People, I will be calling Sasuke-kun, Sasuna (the female version) from now on.

Please read and review!

… "(Blah)"… Talking

… '(Blah)' … thinking

>>>> 

**Prologue: **I am an avenger…

_I ran home happy that shuriken practice was finally over. Smiling, I practically clicked my heels. 'Itachi-nisan might help me today!_ _At this_ _thought, I increased my speed. _

_As I entered the gates, I shouted out, "Auntie! I'm home!" I looked around to find nobody. "Auntie?" When I looked again, I screamed. I saw bodies lying on the floor. They seemed stiff. _

_And there was an odd smell around each body. "A-auntie?" I approached closer. It wasn't that I haven't seen let alone read about the dead before but, when the deceased happens to be one you loved, it was terrible._

_Again I screamed but it was accompanied by another yell in the direction of my house. I lost all sense of fear and I ran towards the scream. _

_I stood in front of my living room door and took a deep breath. I heard a familiar voice, "Sasuna, don't come in."_

_I stared hard at the door and decided, even against my own will, to open it. As I did, I saw light filter through the nearest window, shining on my mother and father. Both were sitting/ kneeling on the floor. _

_Next thing I knew, they were on the floor, my mother underneath my father, both bleeding. "MOM! Dad… what happened." My eyes filled with tears. Practically begging for release into the world._

_Then I saw it. Him._

_I was positive. Even if it was a silhouette, I could tell it was Itachi. Aniki. So I shouted to him. "Itachi! Mom and Dad, they're… they're hurt! What happened…?" I looked up almost pleading, tears finally splattering out of my eyes in small droplets. "What happened!" _

_He just stared at me. I stared at him. My eyes widened. He was wearing the ANBU uniform, but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was his eyes. More specifically, his sharingan. It was intense. I took a step back, more tears in my eyes. "W-why?" I shouted at him this time with more anger. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" _

_He stared not even blinking. In one swift movement, he made his way so he was in my face. "Ne? Sasuna? How'd you know it was me?" _

_He gave a disappointed frown when I didn't answer. Instead, I turned my face away. He sighed "If you must know, I wanted to test my capabilities." I looked back to him anger plastered all over my face. _

"_ANIKI NO KISAMA! THAT WAS ALL! What about Kaasan? What about Otuusan?" My shouts faded when I remembered my parents. Yes, that's right MY parents. Nobody else's. _

_Frowning again, he gave another swift movement. A punch, directed into my stomache._

_>>>> _

_We stood outside, I was panting and my tank top was dirty and ripped. "If you want to beat me, hate me and detest me." I remember hearing those words so clearly, I also remember the pain he put me through after that. The images of death stood around me for a long time. Probably, still haunt me today._

_>>>> _

I jolted awake after I saw his face in my mind. 'That's right…' I looked at the clock on the side of my bed. It read 4:30. 'I will hate you. I will detest you… For I amUchiha Sasuna.An avenger.'

>>>> 

**KaibasShadowGirl:** There's the prologue. I going to update quick so leave any comment s you wish. I don't mind flames but please have an open mind about this.

Please **RR!**


	2. Im a ninja!

**KaibasShadowGirl:** Hi I'm back! I'm very sorry it took me so long to update but I'm working on a Choose your own adventure fic!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any thing … There we go... But I do own the 5 of clubs and Queen of spades… (Hugs Naruto playing cards 5 of clubs and Queen of spades) _5 of clubs is a picture of Zaku. Queen of spades is a pic of Kakashi._

Hiya to all my reviewers!

**Uchiha Kuraiko:** Congratulations! You are my 1st reviewer! Thank you for your comments and I hope that you will continue reviewing my work. I won't be writing all my work in 1st POV. Sorry. I find it too much of a hassle to breakdown what I would only see through 1 persons POV. But I will make a lot of them 1st POV. I would like your comments though. Again thank you. I will use the thesaurus on my program. But I am going to keep it as Sasuna, though. I do know that "ko" is suffix at the end of girls name's and"maru" is for the end of boys… Heh! Its ok though! I hope I didn't sound harsh… Hee!

**Blu Rose:** Thank you for my second review of this ficcy-pie! I appreciate your comments and if you would like, I could send you the manga. I have a disc that has a whole bunch. But it would take hours to download it. -Its worth it though. -

**Sasuna's looks:** Long black hair with blue streaks. It's in a pony tail. Same blue t-shirt with shorter sleeves. A small black vest with the Uchiha insignia on the back.

Please enjoy! (Bows) Read and review please! Your opinions mean a lot to me.

**Sasuna's POV**

I sighed and stared at the silver-gold pendant, with the Uchiha insignia, chained around my neck. I fingered it momentarily, until the shine from the moonlight disappeared. 'I should get ready….'

I got up from my sitting position and pulled on my beige skort. Slipping on a blue t-shirt and a black Uchiha vest over my, you guessed it, black sports bra; I headed down the steps to my cuisine. Again, I sighed, this time scratching the back of my head. 'Maybe I should keep this place a bit more tidy…' (A/N: Kuraiko! There, I used the thesaurus) I chuckled to myself, but the smile soon turned into a frown. 'I wouldn't have to worry about keeping this place so clean if ..- No! I can't keep on thinking about that… I am strong. I am Uchiha Sasuna!

**End POV**

Sasuna sat down to a freshly prepared bowl of fruit loops and munched away enjoying the sugary delight… Only one problem. She _hated _sweet things.

After one bite she spat the sugary substance out and shuddered. 'Sigh. Yup. I definitely have to organize this manor…'

Looking up at the grandfather clock, she smiled and began her long and perilous way to her bathroom. After brushing her teeth she slipped her sleek indigo hair into a pony tail where her tresses almost exceeded her waist.

She quickly walked to her front door and locked it as she left. It was the graduating exam day! Normally, she would be nervous but this was an Uchiha we were talking about. There was no way that she would be nervous.

As she passed the bridge, she glanced at her appearance in the stream. Smiling to herself, she walked proudly to the academy.

Slumping in her seat, she leaned back when she heard the chatter of some boys behind her. The chatter of boys, about her. She rest her head on her hands, praying for Iruka-sensei to hurry up and make it to class. 'I hate waiting.'

But… the Gods didn't have mercy for our poor Uchiha. No sir. For, 2 seconds later, a large group of boy's avec hearts in their eyes bombarded her. All the girls were there as well wanting to be best friends with her. Almost everyone was there. It was always like that.

But, noo! Naruto just had to be different. Hejust sat there mumbling something about 'Show off, this.' And 'Glory hog, that.' In a way Sasuna admired him for giving her space. But her admiration only went so far as Naruto eventually got a brain blast and hopped up on Sasuna's desk.

"What do _you_ want, dobe?" she asked, her selfish and cold demeanor switched to 'on'.

He gave a small glare at her face and to punctualize the annoyance between the two, they held there faces only 5mm apart.

Somehow, a guy who sat in the row ahead of Sasuna shouted out to his friend and shoved him whiled gossiping with another of his friends. Causing the agitated duo to lock lips.

Everyone in the room was like "!" "Oh, hey sorry, man. He he."

Immediately Naruto and Sasuna separated and coughed, clutching their throats, glaring Daggers at each other. "Damn it Naruto!" Sasuna shouted.

Lets just say that Sakura and the rest of the giddy fan club didn't take the 'first kiss' too well. Sakura being the head of the fanclub, decided it was up to her to help protect her fellow female. (A/N: NO! She is NOT yuri)

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA!" The inner Sakura headed towards Naruto with a murderous intent.

Poor Naruto was lying on the floor, pummeled to fake-death. Sasuna leered at him and decided he had it coming.

It just so happened, that Iruka walked into the door at that moment. "Hello, children!" (A/N: He he… Sounds like Chef,)

All the students immediately looked up from whatever they were doing and gave an over-fake, nervous smile. Iruka rolled his eyes and chibi-pouted, "Don't tell me that you forgot to study for the final exam today?"

Someone shouted out, "Of course not! W-were just _so_ glad to see you!"

Iruka grinned. "Oh, really? Then you wouldn't mind being the first in line?"

Someone sneered in the audience of pre-teens and an average boy, whom we'll call Jon Doe, walked down one of the aisles. "So, Iruka-sensei… What do I have to do?"

Sasuna sat patiently and sighed, 'I _hate_ waiting…" As the students went to the private class and waited for their "Iruka-sensei no itoshi" (Beloved Teacher Iruka) to call on them, Sasuna continued to mumble to herself.

Finally, when it was Sasuna's turn she stepped up to him and fearlessly stared up at him. Quickly turning into 3 bunshin's, he shouted, "Pass."

Everyone passed in the class. Everyone except Naruto. 'Poor guy…' she thought.

But as Orochimaru would say, 'what you say and do don't agree with each other' She aswell as others laughed at him, "Hahahaa, you dobe! This is your third year in the academy! Do you fail on purpose because Iruka-sensei gives you free ramen?"

He grumbled a bit to himself and stomped away, his pride broken.

I know I know... Its short but I promise as soon as I get my Naruto episodes back from my friends I can give you better chapters! They just keep borrowing them! Im doing this from memory! Please forgive me!


End file.
